1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system, and more particularly, it relates to a remote control system capable of distinctively remotely controlling a plurality of receivers respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a remote control system remotely controls a plurality of receivers through a network. A typical and conventional remote control system 9000 is illustrated in FIG. 12. Referring to FIG. 12, the conventional remote control system 9000 is formed by a control unit 91, a plurality of receivers controlled by the control unit 91 and a network 98. The network 98 is a power line. The control unit 91 includes an infrared remote control (not shown), a receiver (not shown) for the infrared remote control and a power line interface (not shown). The control unit 91 remotely controls the plurality of receivers through the network 98.
FIG. 12 shows typical receivers 92a and 92b. The receivers 92a and 92b are connected with loads 93a and 93b respectively. The receivers 92a and 92b include power line interfaces (not shown) and switches (not shown) supplying power to the loads 93a and 93b respectively. The receivers 92a and 92b further include rotary switches 97a and 97b respectively.
In order to drive a load for a specific receiver, the control unit 91 transmits a command including a device code (set value of a rotary switch) for the corresponding load. This command is transmitted to all receivers through the network 98. A receiver including a rotary switch having a set value matching with the device code included in the command received from the control unit 91 supplies power to the load.
A system connecting a plurality of printers to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) and controlling printing operations of the plurality of printers through a computer can also be mentioned as a typical remote control system.
According to the conventional remote control system 9000 supplying a device code for the rotary switch, the set value is limited. When forming a home network for remotely controlling a plurality of receivers of the same type with the conventional remote control system 9000, therefore, there is a possibility for interference with a network of a neighboring house.
When controlling a plurality of printers of the same type through a USB, the user cannot recognize which printer makes printout in advance of actual printing. In other words, the printers of the same type cannot be distinctively remotely controlled.
Further, the number of remotely controlled receivers tends to increase, and it is necessary to automatically manage such a large number of receivers while distinguishing the same from each other.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a remote control system capable of properly remotely controlling a plurality of receivers while distinguishing the same from each other.
The remote control system according to the present invention comprises a plurality of receivers each supplied with an unique identification number, a control unit remotely controlling each of the receivers through a signal transmission line and an input unit inputting the identification number of each of the receivers. The control unit includes a first memory storing the identification number inputted from the input unit, an operation control circuit issuing a command for making a selected receiver execute a specific operation with the identification number stored in the first memory, and a transmission circuit for transmitting the command to the signal transmission line, and each of the receivers includes a second memory storing the identification number, a receiving circuit for receiving the command from the signal transmission line and a circuit recognizing the command, for executing the specific operation when the identification number included in the command matches with the identification number stored in the second memory.
Preferably, the second memory includes a nonvolatile memory.
Preferably, the corresponding identification number is printed on a case or outer housing of each receiver, the input unit includes a keyboard, and the user inputs the identification number printed on the case through the keyboard.
Preferably, the corresponding identification number is printed on a case of each receiver, and the input unit includes an image scanner recognizing and capturing the identification number printed on the case.
Preferably, the corresponding identification number is printed on a case of each receiver in the form of a bar code, and the input unit includes a bar code reader capturing the bar code printed on the case.
Preferably, the corresponding identification number is printed on a case of each receiver, the input unit includes a personal computer including a keyboard and a display supporting input through the keyboard, and the user inputs the identification number printed on the case through the keyboard.
Thus, the principal advantage of the remote control system according to the present invention resides in that the unique identification number of each receiver can be registered in the control unit, and hence interference with a network in a neighboring house can be prevented also when forming a home network. The control unit can individually recognize, manage and control a plurality of receivers of the same type. Maintenance of the unique identification number is enabled by storing the same in a nonvolatile memory. The user can readily register the identification number in the control unit in the house.
A remote control system according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a plurality of receivers each supplied with an unique identification number and a control unit issuing a command and remotely controlling each of the receivers through a signal transmission line on the basis of the command. Each of the receivers includes a first memory storing the identification number and a first transmission/receiving circuit transmitting the identification number read from the first memory to the signal transmission line and receiving the command from the signal transmission line, the control unit includes a second transmission/receiving circuit receiving the identification number from the signal transmission line and transmitting the command to the signal transmission line, a second memory storing the received identification number and an operation control circuit issuing the command for making a selected receiver execute a specific operation with the identification number stored in the second memory, and each of the plurality of receivers executes the specific operation when the identification number included in the command matches with the identification number stored in the first memory.
Preferably, the first memory includes a nonvolatile memory.
Preferably, the signal transmission line includes a first signal transmission line transmitting the identification number and a second signal transmission line transmitting the command, the first transmission/receiving circuit includes a first transmission circuit corresponding to the first signal transmission line and a first receiving circuit corresponding to the second signal transmission line, and the second transmission/receiving circuit includes a second receiving circuit corresponding to the first signal transmission line and a second transmission circuit corresponding to the second signal transmission line.
Accordingly, a further advantage of the inventive remote control system resides in that the unique identification numbers of the arranged receivers can be automatically registered in the control unit through the network, and hence a burden or erroneous registration on the user side can be prevented. Further, interference with a network in a neighboring house can be prevented also when forming a home network. The control unit can distinctively recognize, manage and control receivers of the same type. In addition, maintenance of the unique identification number is enabled by storing the same in a nonvolatile memory.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.